No puedo decir ni una mentira
by Love'sLike
Summary: Gracias a una pequeña travesura de las hadas, una cierta nacion europea es forzada a tomar las famosas palabras de Gorge Washington un poco, muy literal. TRADUCCION
1. Prologo

**Primero que nada, tengo que decir que esta historia no es mia. La original se llama I Cannot Tell a Lie y es de "geekisthenewawesome" c:**

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, simplemente me gusto mucho el fic y le pedi permiso a la autora de poder traducirlo. **

**Sin mas que decir, a leer!**

* * *

><p><strong>No puedo decir ni una mentira<strong>

**Prologo**

Las hadas no mienten.

De hecho, no solo es el caso de que les sean incapaces psicológicamente de decir no verdades, ellas incluso pueden detectar fácilmente cuando un humano lo hace; y si pasa a ese humano en particular al cual son cercanas, ellas pueden oír la verdad tras cada falsificación, como si nunca hubieran mentido. Esto no solo se aplica para mentiras, también para verdades a medias, evasiones, omisiones, e incluso la más poderosa de las mentiras; esas que se dicen a sí mismos.

Esta magia en particular hace las reuniones mundiales sean incómodos momentos para las amigas hadas de Inglaterra, quienes están viendo a la nación en cuestión abrir su horno y dejando salir la habitual nube de humo. Tosió y espero a que se fuera, moviendo su mano frente a su rostro en un inútil intento de disipar el miasma que lo asfixiaba. Después de haber hecho el procedimiento de seguridad, se acerco al horno y saco una bandeja con una masa arrugada y ennegrecida.

– ¡Ah! – Dijo, sonriendo sobre su hombro a sus amigos voladores - ¡Los scones están listos! ¡Lucen como para chuparse los dedos! Estoy seguro que los demás van a apreciarlos en la reunión de hoy.

Las hadas hicieron una mueca a la primera mentira del día, que sin duda seria seguida por un sin número en su cabeza. Ellas podían oír los verdaderos sentimientos de Inglaterra tan claramente como si lo hubiera dicho en voz alta.

_¡Ugh! ¡Los volví a quemar! Nadie va a querer tocar estas cosas, y mucho menos consumirlos. Es patético – ¡yo represento todo el _bloody _Reino Unido, y ni siquiera puedo hacer un scone decente!_

Inglaterra puso los scones en un contenedor con tapa, encogiéndose de hombros en su impermeable (la verdad, aun no estaba lloviendo, pero esto es Londres, e Inglaterra nunca iba a ser uno de esos que estaban sin la preparación adecuada). Tomó su maletín y su paraguas, calzó sus botas para el agua, y se aventuro fuera en la mañana gris, sosteniendo el contenedor bajo un brazo.

Aun era medianamente temprano, e Inglaterra se estremeció un poco por el húmedo aire primaveral en su piel. A decir verdad, él no necesitaba caminar hasta el cercano hotel hasta un poco más tarde, pero Inglaterra siempre se ha enorgullecido de ser puntual, como le conto a Flying Mint Bunny cuando la cosita aérea le pregunto a la nación por que siempre se iba temprano. _Y un tranquilo paseo por la mañana me deja disfrutar al menos un poco de quietud antes de que el pandemónium comience_ se escucho en las mentes de las hadas las palabras sin mencionar.

Ellas compartieron un silencio, y una mirada infeliz con las demás mientras veían a la nación rubia caminar. Generalmente hablando, Inglaterra es una persona honesta; no muy escrupulosa, pero siempre directa. Como sea, siempre que era forzado a asistir a una reunión con los demás países, el aumento de falsedades hacia sus compañeros era detectado en aumento. Parecía que el europeo simplemente no podía ser totalmente honesto cuando se trataba de otras naciones. El parte lo era por la política, pero más que nada por era el carácter distante que había adoptado con los demás países (bueno, más distante que lo usual, de cualquier manera).

Actualmente, era más bien una nación en _particular _quien causaba la mayoría de sus mentiras, ahora que ellas pensaban en eso…

Eventualmente, Inglaterra llego al hotel, y se sentó en la sala de conferencias para espera por la llegada de los demás. Ellas recorrían despacio y se arremolinaban por el cuarto* (teniendo cuidado de evitar a los aparentes scones tóxicos en medio de la mesa). Las naciones más responsables como Alemania y Japón llegaron a tiempo, mientras que los más relajados o irresponsables se presentaron extremadamente tarde (Grecia, por ejemplo, aparentemente acabo de alguna manera volvió a dormir a la mitad de cambiarse, e Italia se precipito como después de una hora de la hora acordada balbuceando excusas – algo que tenía que ver con una "emergencia de pasta" y un gato). Inglaterra le dio a todos los que llegaron tarde su mejor mirada desaprobatoria, pero sus compañeras sabían que no era verdadera molestia. _Sabía que esto iba a pasar. Lo bueno es que establecí la reunión un par de horas más temprano de lo necesario._

Según los minutos pasaban, la falsa irritación gradualmente se transformo en una genuina. Mirando alrededor y notando la notoria ausencia de cierta rubia nación norteamericana, las hadas pudieron imaginar el por qué.

Eventualmente, Inglaterra se dirigió a Francia, quien estaba sentado junto a él. "_Bloody frog_, ¿qué demonios paso con América?

Francia paro de tratar de abusar de Finlandia (lo cual fue bastante afortunado para él, pues Suecia había estado viendo a la parejita con un brillo peligroso en los ojos) y se encogió de hombros en respuesta. "_Je__ne__sais__pas_, _Angleterre. _Pero Canadá debe de saber - ¿por qué no le preguntas donde se está escondiendo su _frère__?" _Cuando Inglaterra vaciló, Francia rodo los ojos. "¡Por favor dime que no te olvidaste de él otra vez!"

"¡Ca-cállate!" Inglaterra respondió, enrojeciendo. "¡Claro que recuerdo a Canadá!" _¿Canadá? El nombre me dueña familiar, pero de todos modos… _"¿Dónde está el, de todas maneras?"

Pero el coqueto francés ya había desaparecido en una búsqueda furtiva por Finlandia, quien estaba a varios metros alejado. Inglaterra suspiro, después saltó cuando escucho una pequeña voz viniendo de un lado suyo.

"A-actualmente, estoy aquí, eh…"

"¿América?"

La otra nación suspiro. Parecía que el estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de trato, como sea, raramente, las hadas no podían recordar haberlo visto antes de ese día. "No, soy Canadá, su hermano, ¿recuerdas?"

"O-oh si, por supuesto." No mentiras ahí; aparentemente, Inglaterra finalmente fue capaz de recuperar la identidad del fácilmente olvidable rubio. "¿Sabrías decirme dónde está tu hermano en este momento?"

"Lo siento, no estoy seguro donde está. Esperemos que regrese pronto, ¿eh?" el canadiense dijo, dando una sonrisa de disculpa.

En ese momento, Francia reapareció, luciendo un nuevo bulto grande en su cabeza. "¿Preocupado sobre _l'Amérique_, Inglaterra?" pregunto, moviendo sus cejas de manera sugestiva.

Inglaterra inmediatamente se sonrojo. "¡Git! ¡Claro que no estoy preocupado por ese estúpido idiota!" _¿Dónde está? ¿Le habrá pasado algo en su camino? ¿Alguna emergencia habrá ocurrido en su país de la que aun no hemos oído? _"In fact, si él no tenía que estar aquí para que la junta empezara apropiadamente, yo digo que estamos mejor sin él," añadió bufando con desdén. ¡_No hay nada que quiera más que verlo caminar aquí, sano y salvo!_

"Ah, pero ustedes dos tienen una - ¿qué era? – 'relación especial, ¿no?" Francia sonrió y movió las cejas. En respuesta, Inglaterra lo golpeo.

"Oooh, _Mon__Dieu__…_" la coqueta nación se quejo, sobando el bulto más grande en su cabeza con dolor.

"¡Te dije que dejaras de llamarlo así, wanker! ¡Eso suena estúpido!" Inglaterra le grito, con la cara una vez más roja. _El nombre es algo, bueno, dulce, pero un poco vergonzoso. Desearía que América usara ese término de vez en cuando…_

El altercado fue interrumpido por el repentino '¡BOOM!' de la puerta de la sala de conferencias golpeando la pared. América corrió adentro, agarrando una bolsa de McD*nald's y masticando una Big Mac mientras corría.

"Mrmph frrl grbl iksch shlp!" América dijo, escupiendo pedazos de hamburguesa por todas partes.

"¡Traga tu comida antes de empezar a hablar, idiota! ¡Es desagradable!" _Es en parte simpático, el hecho de que esta tan ansioso por hablar que ni siquiera recuerda de terminar de comer primero._

América rodo los ojos, pero rápido trago el resto de su Big Mac. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Y en cualquier forma, ¡el héroe esta aquí todo el mundo! ¡Podemos empezar todos la junta ya!"

"E-espera, ¡espera un momento, plonker!* ¿Dónde demonios estabas todo este tiempo?" _¿Estás bien? No estás herido ni en un problema, ¿verdad?_

América se sentó frente a la mesa, poniendo los pies arriba y apoyando casualmente su silla hacia atrás. Con una voz indiferente, dijo, "Bueno, me quede dormido, y después estaba muy hambriento, así que fui a conseguir una hamburguesa. Pero la línea estaba muy larga en McD*nalds, así que estuve ahí por un momento. Supongo que los británicos no pueden tener suficiente de mi asombrosa comida, ¿huh, England? Es muchas veces mejor que esa basura que comes aquí, igualmente."

"¡Mi comida es deliciosa!" Inglaterra farfulló. _En general es algo soso… o quemado… o ambos. _"¿Y estas intentando decirme que nos has mantenido esperando por _horas_ solo para que tu pudieras obtener una bloody _Big Mac_?" ¡_Idiota, realmente estaba preocupado por ti!_

América inflo sus mejillas indignado. "No way!" sonrió con picardía y levantó cinco dedos. "Eran _cinco_ Big Macs. Estaba realmente hambriento cuando finalmente llegue al final de la línea."

"Por qué tu–"

"¡SUFICIENTE!" la potente voz de Alemania corto todas las disputas o conversaciones de las naciones. "¡Siéntense, todos ustedes! ¡Ahora que América está aquí, finalmente podemos empezar la junta!"

Los países cumplieron, y la Cumbre Mundial (finalmente) procedió según fue planeada.

En la reunión, las hadas encontraron a Inglaterra lanzando miradas a América cuando la nación más joven no estaba viendo. Este era otro de sus hábitos que han estado ocurriendo más y más últimamente. Eso sería obvio para cualquiera viera que el británico estaba completamente flechado con el chico – o, al menos, obvio para cualquiera que tuviera el talento de leer la atmosfera.

_Y eso_, reflexionó la hada mayor mientras se iban, e_s el problema. _América era notoriamente penoso, y exactamente eso; en otras palabras, la otra persona que realmente _debería_ saber sobre los sentimientos de Inglaterra eran completamente obvios para ellas. E Inglaterra podría nunca confesar sus sentimientos por si solo – ¡viendo a que tan largo le ha tomado a las criaturas mágicas para hacer que dejara de mentir sobre cómo se sentía! No, no había lugar para que le fuera honesto con América por sí solo.

De repente, una idea la golpeo como una tonelada de ladrillos. Tan pronto como alcanzaron la casa, reunió a sus hermanas en un corredor, lejos del alcance de oído de Inglaterra, y converso con ellas en susurros mientras la nación estaba ocupada con un libro. Eventualmente, todas aceptaron – habían escuchado al hombre mentirse a su mismo y a otros por mucho tiempo. El era infeliz, y ellas lo amaban demasiado para dejarlo así. Algo ocupaba cambiar, y si Inglaterra no iba a cambiarlo por sí mismo, las siete hermanas simplemente lo harían por él.

Era de noche, cuando Inglaterra estaba profundamente dormido, que las hadas silenciosamente volaron a su cuarto y flotaron sobre su cabeza. Cada hada era de un color del arcoíris, y ellas hicieron un círculo sobre la cabeza del rubio dormido en una formación cromática.

La mayor, quien era la hada roja y la líder del grupo, empezó el hechizo.

_Tus mentiras a aquellos a tu alrededor_

_Te han metido en este desastre;_

_Te advertimos a ser honesto_

_Pero no estabas de acuerdo._

_Parece que siempre mientes,_

_Para ambos, los otros y a ti._

_Por la fuerza de la magia nosotras haremos_

_Un hombre honesto de ti._

Las otras se unieron, empezando a brillar con el poder mágico.

_Por ahora, las palabras que hables_

_Serán solo verdaderas;_

_Tú ya no puedes decir una mentira_

_Cuando termine esta noche._

_La habilidad de falsificar,_

_Gradualmente se ira,_

_Mentiras, medias verdades, omisiones;_

_Toda la habilidad._

Como una, las hermanas bajaron las manos, cada una creando un colorido rayo de luz. El espectro de la magia se vierte en el cuerpo inconsciente de la ignorante nación cuando terminan el conjuro.

_Hay solo una forma de parar esto_

_Y que es para abordar_

_La única verdad que tanto tenías para contar_

_Pero no has confesado aun._

_Por propia voluntad_

_Debe ser la revelación,_

_Solo por eso nuestro hechizo_

_Se desvanecerá y te hará libre_

El acto se llevó a cabo, el encantamiento fue lanzado. Inglaterra dormía, sin saber el caos en el que su vida estaba a punto de descender.

* * *

><p><strong>Y ese fue el prologo. Creo recordar vagamente que puse algunos asteriscos, lo mas seguro para remarcar una frase que no me cuadro del todo y la puse como mejor sonara. Quien sabe.<strong>

**Cualquier comentario a la historia, sera bien recivida con un review, luego yo se la hare saber a la autora ;)**

**Sin mas que decir me despido.**

**Love'sLike, fuera!**


	2. Blatant Lies

**Bieeen, primero que nada, disculpen el retraso. No habia encontrado tiempo para seguir traduciendo, y cuando tenia tiempo, hice una tonta apuesta de no ver/leer/escucharo o algo por el estilo de hetalia una semana. Fue horrible ;_;**

**Disclaimer: ni la historia ni los personajes son mios. Los personajes los hizo Himaruya-san y la historia la escribio geekisthenewawesome. Yo solo tradusco la original porque me gusto mucho c:**

**Si a alguno le gustaria leer la historia original, aqui esta! http : / www . fanfiction . net / s / 7563143 / 1 / I_Cannot_Tell_a_Lie Ya saben, solo junten los espacios ;)**

**Sin nada mas que decir, los dejo leyendo! **

* * *

><p><strong>Blatant Lies<strong>

La mañana siguiente, Inglaterra abrió sus ojos y frunció el seño. Algo se sentía un poco… apagado, aunque no pudo identificar el por qué. No era necesariamente un enorme sentimiento negativo, de igual forma – mas como un extraño hormigueo por su cuerpo. Cuando se levantó y empezó a vestirse, el sentimiento disminuyó hasta desaparecer completamente. Era casi como el sentimiento que Inglaterra sentía cuando el acababa de lanzar un hechizo poderoso en particular...

Sacudiendo sus dudas, Inglaterra empezó a preparar (o más bien, quemar) su desayuno. _Tal vez, _reflexionó mientras vertía Wh*etabix(?) en una sartén y la ponía en la estufa, poniendo la flama hasta lo más alto, _es solamente un sentimiento de ese extraño sueño que tuve la noche pasada._

Inglaterra no pudo recordar exactamente que pasó en el sueño – solo algunos flashes. El pudo vagamente recordar ser engullido en algún tipo de luz colorida, y algo sobre un poema, pero esa es la extensión de su memoria. _Igual, no era como si fuera importante – es solo un sueño, después de todo._

Justo entonces, un pedazo de papel en la mesa atrapó los ojos de la nación. Caminó hacia ella y tomo la nota que estaba ahí. En ella, en pequeña y elegante escritura, estaba un mensaje:

_Dear England,_

_Hemos sido llamadas a nuestro hogar por unos cuantos días. No te preocupes; no es nada peligroso, pero eso si requiere de nuestra presencia. Ten un lindo rato en la cumbre mundial, y nosotras te veremos pronto._

La nota no estaba firmada, pero Inglaterra reconocería la letra de las hadas donde sea. El frunció sus impresionantes cejas en un signo de confusión. _Es bastante raro de ellas el irse tan de repente, y la nota era algo vaga – espera un minuto, hay una posdata._

_P.D. Por favor, trata de no quemar la casa otra vez. Y trata de recordad que no tienes que cocinar cereal seco(?)._

Inglaterra miró sobre la nota para ver una nube de humo negro ondular sobre la estufa. Tiró la nota y empezó a intentar frenéticamente salvar su desayuno, con sus dudas anteriores olvidadas.

De nuevo, Inglaterra estaba más temprano en la reunión, así que se sentó a esperar, mirando hacia el espacio. Sus pensamientos se encontraron a la deriva por un tiempo, antes de aterrizar en la única cosa que se había encontrado a su mismo pensando durante un tiempo muy largo – llamada, la antropomórfica personificación de los Estados Unidos de América.

_América. _El nombre solo afectaba a Inglaterra como ningún otro; traía a su mente una chamarra café con un número 50 en la espalda, su pelo rubio con un mechón desobediente erguido, una sonrisa deslumbrante y siempre presente, una sonrisa alegre y bulliciosa, un _extremadamente _bien formado y muscular cuerpo (a pesar de las propias opiniones del país)….

Inglaterra se sonrojó, realizando la dirección que sus pensamientos habían tomado. Pero no; no era buen intento seguir negándolas, sus amigas lo convencieron de eso. El estaba desesperado, completa, idiota, e inexorablemente flechado(?) por el otro país – y no iba a hacer nada sobre eso.

Si, Inglaterra había hecho su mente hace tiempo; él sabía que América nunca iba a corresponder sus sentimientos, aun si él e_staba _románticamente inclinado hacia esos del sexo masculino (y ahora que lo pensaba, Inglaterra no estaba seguro qu el _estaba_). Si, ellos se estaban llevando mejor recientemente, pero todo era "mejor" comparado con el estado en que su relación estaba después de la guerra de independencia…. Inglaterra hizo una mueca y rápidamente se aparto de esos pensamientos; fuera de ese camino de dolorosas memorias qu él prefería no volver a visitar por el momento.

Cualquier chance de una relación romántica con la nación más joven era desechada antes de que pudiera empezar; Inglaterra estaba absolutamente convencido de eso. ¿Por qué _América _– joven, vibrante, optimista, energético, maléficamente guapo América – querría a un pesado, feo, de mal temperamento, cínico, viejo británico como él?

Con eso en su mente, el país europeo había resuelto el no actuar según sus sentimientos. _De igual forma, _el pensó, _si los ignoro, ellos simplemente se irán. _Ese era un buen plan, un plan lógico.

Así que, ¿por qué el simple hecho de pensar en el otro hombre incendiaba sus mejillas y su corazón latía a mil por hora?

"¿I-Inglaterra?"

Inglaterra saltó cuando el sonido de su nombre siendo pronunciado tentativamente por el callado hombre junto a él. "¿América?" _Pensé que estaba solo aquí – bollocks, ¡ni siquiera lo note viniendo!_

"América" sonrió incómodamente. "Ah, no, Canadá… y disculpa por asustarte, eh. Yo solo me estaba preguntando, bien – exactamente, ¿qué estabas haciendo?"

Inglaterra de la nada se dio cuenta que tan extraño debió de haberse visto, sonrojado y murmurando para sí mismo. El abrió su boca para tranquilizar al chico y arreglar algunas tonterías sobre sentirse un poco sobrecalentado en la habitación del hotel para explicarle sobre sus rozadas mejillas.

"Oh, yo solo estaba pensando en América."

_Esperen, acabo de – _

"Especialmente, estaba tratando de reconocer que estoy desesperadamente enamorado de él y–" Inglaterra se puso muy rojo y puso una mano sobre su traidora boca antes de que pudiera decir cualquiera de sus secretos. _Pero que – Yo no – oh, bloddy fucking __hell__._

Canadá se quedó inmóvil, viendo a Inglaterra en shock. Su boca estaba abierta levemente, y su agarre en Kumajiro era tan ligero que el oso polar estaba cerca de caer de sus manos. El oso en cuestión, como sea, estaba muy ocupado mirando a la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de su amo para notarlo.

En pánico, Inglaterra tomó el brazo de Canadá. "!Y-yo no sé que acaba de pasar! Por favor, no le digas a nadie que dije eso – especialmente no a tu hermano." El trató de agregar _"Igual, ¡era solo una broma! ¿Quién actualmente podría amar a un hombre como América? Yo no, ¡eso es seguro!" _y reírse, pero cuando intentó formar las palabras, sintió un nudo en la garganta. Sin importar cuán duro trató, no pudo hacer que la frase saliera de su boca. _¿Qué mierda está pasando? Primero termino diciendo mucho, ¡y ahora mis cuerdas bucales no trabajan cuando las ocupo!_

Canadá continuo con su mirada perdida sobre el por unos cuantos segundos, entonces pareció recuperarse (aunque el aun se veía un poco atónito). "C-claro, por supuesto." Apretó su agarre en Kumajiro, e hizo un ademan de alejarse del asunto embarazoso. Inglaterra suspiró aliviado, antes de congelarse cuando Canadá pregunto baja y pausadamente, "Pero… ¿es verdad?"

_¡Vamos Inglaterra! ¡Miente! ¡Lo haces todo el tiempo, no es tan difícil! Solo abre la boca y di "¡No!" _"…Si."

La otra nación asintió incómodamente. "Claro." Después de una larga pausa, ambos países empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo.

"Y-yo solo, um…."

"¿Por qué no solo, er…?"

Más silencio.

"¿Olvidamos que esto paso?" Canadá preguntó.

"Si, por favor."

El canadiense asintió y le dio a su antiguo tutor una pequeña sonrisa. Inglaterra podría jurar que oyó a la otra nación decir algo que sospechosamente sonó como "Lo sabía," pero no pudo indagar sobre eso por la llegada de varios países. Si se dieron cuenta de su sonrojado estado, fueron lo suficientemente educados para no mencionarlo. Como empezaron a llegar y charlar con los demás, Inglaterra se volvió a sentar, cabeza en manos, y trató de qué en nombre de Su Majestad acababa de pasar.

¿Estaba delirando? Puede que su economía haya caído y el no había sido informado de eso. Inglaterra tocó con el dorso de su mano su frente discretamente. _No fiebre. Ahí va la explicación. _

¿Habrá puesto alguien algo en su comida? Pero no, todo lo que ha comido fueron esos Wh*tabix de la mañana, y las guardias mágicas alrededor de su casa habrían sonado si hubiera un intruso… bueno, entraba, y eso tampoco era.

Inglaterra consideró todo por algún aturdimiento temporal de mentes de Tony, pero nada parecía encajar. Aun él, por alguna razón, tampoco dejaba de evitar la sensación de una repentina urgencia por dejar salir todo en especifico con su vida amorosa tenía algo que ver con el sueño que tuvo la noche antes–

"HEY EVERYBODY! ¡EL HEROE ESTA AQUÍ!"

El desagradable americano apareció en la sala, su voz haciendo eco en cada pared del lugar. Los otros países sonrieron o rodaron los ojos por su típico comportamiento.

"Así que ahora que estoy aquí para hacer las cosas geniales, ¡podemos empezar! Yo iré primero, por supuesto." América continuó. "Todos ustedes chicos rechazaron mi plan del héroe gigante por alguna razón, así que vine con una idea mejor. ¿Listos para esto?" Pausó, posando en un efecto dramático. Inglaterra estaba usando su mejor expresión inexpresiva, pero estaba riéndose internamente por las tácticas tan adorables de América.

"Okay, esto es lo que haremos: construiremos este enorme volcán de mentiras, verdad, y cuando erupte, ¡un paraguas enorme va a cubrir y proteger la tierra! Algunos de los rayos del sol podrán pasar a través como siempre (porque sería totalmente no genial el congelarnos a muerte), pero algunos de ellos van a rebotar totalmente con el paraguas y ¡no nos golpearan con su solis quemadoris!"

Un silencio saludó su estado entusiasmado. Eventualmente, China se aventuró, "¿Un… paraguas, aru?"

Ahí estaba – la tan marcada risa. "¡Ahahaha! ¡No un paraguas _real _dude! ¡Un paraguas hecho con _nubes_!" dijo América, como si fuera la conclusión más obvia del mundo.

"Nubes" respondió Austria secamente.

Este era el punto en donde normalmente Inglaterra interrumpiría los desvaríos de América con un ataque verbal detallando que tan idiota e imposible de hacer son (y usualmente corregiría el lenguaje del otro, ya que estaba en eso): y eso era lo que Inglaterra estaba intentando hacer. Pero de nuevo, su boca parecía tener otros planes.

"Eso suena fascinante. Por favor, cuéntame mas; estoy intrigado," Inglaterra dijo, completamente libre de sarcasmo.

Hubo un silencio de completo shock en la asamblea. Nunca en la historia de una reunión mundial _Inglaterra_, de todas las personas, ha felicitado una de las ridículas ideas de América. Varias naciones se pellizcaron para mantenerse seguros de que no estaban soñando – Inglaterra incluido.

_Bollocks, lo hice otra vez. Por favor, deja que sea un mal sueño, por favor deja que sea un mal sueño, ¡por favor deja que sea un mal sueño!_

América lució sorprendido por unos momentos, después le dio a Inglaterra una sonrisa cegadora (la cual lo sonrojó tanto que no solo se puso rojo, sino que casi olvida decirle a América sobre su uso con el "gonna"). "¡Claro que es fascinante, Iggy – yo vine con el después de todo!" América empezó a divagar otra vez, y los otros, después de una ligera pausa, volvieron a sus actividades normales (muy pocos realmente _escuchaban _a América).

Inglaterra, mientras tanto, se pellizcaba intentando despertar de la horrenda pesadilla en la que sin duda había entrado, pero su fuerza le dejo solo dolor y miradas extrañas de los países sentados cerca de él.

¿Por qué dijo eso? ¡El intentaba insultar a América, no _felicitar _su plan! Aunque era verdad que esas ideas tipo imbécil* de la nación siempre eran científicamente posibles, bien buscados, y precisos (aun si se presentan extraños). Y _también_ era verdad que Inglaterra siempre estaba honestamente interesado en oír lo que tenía que decir. De nuevo, Inglaterra siempre estaba más dispuesto a escuchar a América de lo que le gustaría admitir; aun el balbuceo mas absurdo era escuchado con tal entusiasmo que él no podía evitar sentirse atraído por su energía, juventud y atractivo rostro hecho aun mas por su sonrisa de cien voltios, y el modo en que Nantucket se bajaba y se subía cuando América se ponía realmente en lo quesea que discutiera y _por qué en nombre de la Reina estaba pensando sobre esto en medio de la cumbre mundial cuando él se acababa de avergonzar frente a __todos, _objetivo incluido de sus efectos.

El inglés suspiró y apoyó su cabeza en su brazo. Podía sentir el principio de un dolor de cabeza. _Solo tengo la esperanza de que ninguno de estas extrañas escapadas de lengua pase de nuevo hoy._

Era después de la junta, e Inglaterra quería nada más que despertar de esa horrible pesadilla. Los primeros dos incidentes solo lo prepararon para el comienzo de una cadena de vergüenzas; no importaba que tan fuerte tratara, Inglaterra se encontraba respondiendo sinceramente a preguntas que él no quería, o no siendo capaz de responder con mentiras. Y la peor parte de esto es que aun no tenía idea de que estaba pasando.

Estaba parado en elevador, frotando sus sienes y dándolo todo para ignorar la mirada extrañada que estaba recibiendo de los otros ocupantes. Francia estaba teniendo una audible y alegre conversación sobre los… _meritos… _de su industria de películas.

"¡Oh, y Louis Garrel! Una cara fresca, joven, y esa mirada conmovedora suya…." Para el disgusto de Inglaterra, el francés actualmente parecía temblar de alegría, perdido en alguna de sus pervertidas fantasías. El hizo un puchero cuando vio la falta de respuestas. "Vamos," se dirigió al grupo en general, "¡de seguro _alguien _concuerda conmigo! Oui ou non: ¿alguno de ustedes encuentra a Louis Garrel atractivo?"

_¡Maldición! ¡No otra pregunta! _Inglaterra trato de cubrir su boca, pero no lo hizo a tiempo de prevenirse responder. "Mucho," respondió de mala gana, inmediatamente sonrojándose cuando los ocupantes del elevador lo voltearon a ver.

Inglaterra silenciosamente maldijo esta misteriosa afición con palabras que ni siquiera sabía que sabía. _¡Maravilloso! Ahora, encabezando todo, vengo y me margino solo frente a la rana y a quien sea que también está en este maldito–_

"Dude, ¿eres gay?"

Inglaterra se congeló. Esa voz. Esa inconfundible voz, No podía ser.

Si podía. América estaba viéndolo con curiosidad desde el otro lado del elevador. Inglaterra murmuró un vagamente audible "Si" en respuesta, incapaz abstenerse a responder.

_¡Ding!_ El elevador dejó de moverse y las puertas se abrieron.

_Oh, gracias a Dios. _Antes de que nadie más se moviera, Inglaterra inmediatamente pasó a las personas frente a él y corrió fuera del hotel tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron, su cara cien veces más roja que cualquier vez ese día.

Su mente volaba – no sobre lo que acababa de pasar (él ni siquiera quería _pensar _aun sobre eso), sino sobre la causa de su situación. ¡_Tengo que encontrar qué rayos está mal conmigo, y rápido! ¿Por qué estoy obligado a responder cada pregunta que me hacen? ¿Por qué no puedo hacerme decir aun la más ligera mentira? ¿Por qué diablos estoy siendo tan jodidamente __honesto__?_

Honesto.

"…_un hombre honesto…."_

"_Por la fuerza de la magia, nosotras haremos/Un hombre honesto de ti."_

Inglaterra dejó de correr, la verdad mostrándose ante si junto con el contenido de su "sueño" de repente regresaba a inundar. Eso es el por qué las hadas se fueron – ¡ellas se habían ido y puesto el puto hechizo de la verdad en el! Y ellas no le habían quitado solo su habilidad para decir mentiras descaradas, a demás, por el sonido del hechizo: "_La habilidad de falsificar/Se irá gradualmente,/ Mentiras, medias verdades, omisiones;/ toda la habilidad."_

En otras palabras, el estaba bien y sinceramente lleno.

"Bollocks."

* * *

><p><strong>Y aqui acaba este capitulo! Prometo intentar suvir mas seguido, y ya casi termino el proximo capitulo de Let's Play a Game, por si a alguien le interesa.<strong>

**Sin nada mas que decir, los dejo.**

**Los leo luego!**


	3. Lying By Omission

**Hello everyone! Me tienen de regreso ;D**

**Ayer no tenia nada interesante que hacer y no queria leer ni ver anime, asi que me dije "Hay que traducir!" Y es por eso que me tienen aqui con ese lindo capitulo c:**

**Disclaimer: Ni hetalia ni la historia me pertenecen, yo solo tradusco esto por gusto y sin sueldo.  
>Advertencias: Inglaterra poniendose en ridiculo c:<strong>

**Sin mas que decir, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Lying By Omission<strong>

El día siguiente llegó, y el humor de Inglaterra se hundió en el horizonte junto con la luna. La noche pasada, él trató todos los hechizos en los que pudo pensar, pero nada fue más poderoso que la combinación de siete de las más poderosas hadas existentes. Hoy el va a tener que dar cara a todos los países sin un escudo protector de mentiras para esconderse detrás de; y como si no fuera suficiente, a menos que el fuera _extremadamente_ suertudo y se las arreglara para evadir a todas las naciones, el tendría que tratar con el hecho de que dueño de sus objetos ahora sabia que él, bueno… le bateaba al otro bando, por así decirlo.

_Maravilloso. Absolutamente bloddy maravilloso. _Inglaterra intentó murmurar algunas amenazas sobre los horrible castigos que él iba a darles a las hermanas hadas cuando regresaran, pero su maldición los volvió un poco más impresionantes que lo habitual. De algún modo, "Tan pronto como regresen, estaré medianamente enojado con ellas y es posible que las _mire feo,_" no sonó tan intimidante como sus amenazas de muerte.

Como sea, no había nada para eso; él trató todo lo que pudo. No había manera en que pudiera escapar de la reunión, después de todo: no solo era el representante de su país, sino de todo Reino Unido, desde que sus hermanos eran tan flojos como para mostrarse en las reuniones.

_Además, so no me muestro en la reunión, América tirará mi puerta y vendrá a irrumpir dentro de mi casa otra vez. _La memoria de la última vez que esto le pasó hizo que las mejillas de Inglaterra se sonrojaran involuntariamente. _Stipud wanker__ y su estúpido complejo de héroe. El probablemente lo hace con todos._

Inglaterra frunció en seño, un tinte celoso tomó sus pensamientos cuando la imagen de América cuidando a alguien _más _de la forma en que lo hizo con él la última vez que estuvo mal. Imágenes vinieron a su cabeza de América, con una adorable sonrisa en su rostro, dándole una hamburguesa a la frente con fiebre de Lituania, o a Japón, o diablos, incluso _Francia._ Inconscientemente, apretó los puños cuando el americano en su cabeza se inclinó y besó a la persona en la cama completamente en los labios….

Rápidamente, Inglaterra se cacheteó fuera del trance. _Eso _ciertamente no había pasado cuando América lo cuidaba a él. Mentalmente, se volvió a cachetear. _Ya te decidiste a renunciar a América, idiota. El puede hacer lo que sea que quiera con quien sea que él quiera. No es asunto tuyo, de cualquier forma._

Inglaterra secó frustrado el líquido que de alguna manera se había formado bajo sus parpados y se fue a la reunión en una rabieta, dando lo mejor para borrar la imagen de América besando a otro de su cerebro.

* * *

><p>Unos minutes después, Inglaterra estaba sentado en la mesa de la sala de conferencias, girando sus pulgares con ansiedad. ¿<em>Cómo <em>iba a sobrevivir a la reunión?

De la nada, una idea se le ocurrió al país. _Tal vez debo ser capaz de alejarlo con verdades técnicas. Puedo decir cosas que no son mentiras, pero sin decir lo que sea que intento ocultar. Si, ¡eso deberá funcionar!_

_Puede que esto no sea tan malo después de todo, _Inglaterra reflexionó. _Todo lo que tengo que hacer es limpiar mi camino unos días más, y la cumbre se habrá acabado. Mantén labios rígidos, viejo amigo; lograremos pasar por esto._

_A demás, no tengo por qué hablar con alguien hoy; es el turno de Alemania e Italia de hacer presentaciones. Tan pronto como terminen, haré una tontería y estaré fuera antes de que América pueda encontrarme. _Inglaterra se sentó calladamente mientras el cuarto se iba llenando, con una pequeña y optimista sonrisa en el rostro.

_¡BAM!_

"WHAT'S UP DUDES? ¡Adivinen que! Me encontré con Italia en el pasillo, y el dijo que les dijera que Alemania está, como, muy enfermo o algo, así que él lo va a cuidar y así." Por el rabillo del ojo, Inglaterra vio a Hungría animar y dar a Japón una mirada inquisitoria. Japón hizo como si se parara, vaciló, y después negó con la cabeza, murmurando "_Ve tu._" Hungría se encogió de hombro como diciendo "_Tu perdida_" y salió del cuarto, con cámara en mano.

Ajeno a eso, América – por supuesto que era el – continuó. "Así que, desde que esos dos eran los que se suponía iban a hacer la presentación hoy, le pregunté a Italia que deberíamos hacer, y el estaba como 'Ve~ hagan lo que sea que quieran, ¡diviértanse!' Y ustedes saben que significa eso…." América estrelló su mano contra la mesa, mostrando su característica sonrisa cegadora e ignorando el hecho de que estaba cerca de estropear la mesa gracias a su fuerza. "ES TIEMPO DE FIESTAAAAAA!"

Como muchos de los otros animaron y ayudaron al energético americano "pongan este lugar para la maravilla que está por llegar", Inglaterra se hundió en su asiento, su optimismo previo remplazado por el pesado sentimiento del presentimiento.

De alguna forma, el cuarto se transformó en cosa de segundos: la larga mesa de conferencias y las sillas fueron puestas fuera del cuarto y sin ceremonia tiradas al suelo, todas las luces fueron apagadas y remplazadas con palitos fosforescentes y luces iguales, y un DJ que apareció misteriosamente en la esquina.

Inglaterra observó el caos desplegarse con un sentimiento enfermizo en el estomago. El realmente, realmente, _realmente _no estaba para eso. Especialmente no cuando, a cualquier momento, América podía–

"¡IGGY-ARTIE-EYEBROWNS!"

_Hablando del diablo._

"¿Qué clase de estúpido nombre es 'Iggy-Artie-Eyebrows' you utter berk?" Inglaterra observó al sonriente americano parado frente a él.

"Bueno, no me pude decidir por cual de mis asombrosos apodos usar, ¡así que los puse todos juntos!" América respondió alegremente.

Inglaterra gruñó y se inclinó hacia delante. "Me puedes llamar Inglaterra. Si estamos frente a humanos que no saben de nosotros, me puedes decir Arthur o Mr. Kirkland. Si quieres puedes llamarme Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte, desde que tiene que ser bloddy así, con todo lo que tengo que recoger de los demás. PERO. NO. ME. LLAMES. ASI." Puntualizó cada una de las últimas palabras pinchándolo (intentando ocultar un rubor por el hecho de que pudo sentir los bien formados músculos de la otra nación bajo su camisa).

América se rió, para nada intimidado con la mirada matadora de Inglaterra. "Lo que sea que digas, Iggy-Artie-Eyebrows."

El montón de palabrotas de Inglaterra fueron opacadas por el sonido de la voz del DJ por las bocinas que estaban situadas por todo el cuarto.

"¡Guten tag, peones! ¡El awesome yo ésta aquí! Sujeten sus regiones vitales, porque es tiempo para… una ¡German Sparkle Party!" La música empezó a sonar por las bocinas, y la mayoría de los países empezaron a bailar.

Inglaterra se quedó en su lugar, desconcertado.

"¿Cómo es que Prusia llegó aquí?"

América se encogió de hombros. "Dunno. ¿Pero a quien le importa? ¡La canción es genial!"

Inglaterra hizo una mueca al mal uso del lenguaje ingles. "Primero que nada, mocoso, es I don't know', no 'dunno', y segundo–"

Su hilo de pensamientos fue inmediatamente cortado por lo que América estaba haciendo. No era el caso de que el joven lo estaba ignorando lo que lo sorprendía (infortunadamente, pasaba muy seguido), no el caso de que él estaba bailando espontáneamente (y absolutamente haciendo un estúpido de sí mismo). No, lo que dejó sin habla a Inglaterra fue la camisa de América.

O más bien, su falta de ella.

Según América se moviera energéticamente con ritmo, Inglaterra podía ver el sudor brillando fuera de su _extraordinario _bronceado y musculoso torso bajo las luces de la habitación. América realmente no estaba tan pasado como lo había considerado. Dios, ese era el más sexy par de abdominales que había visto en su vida. Y el resto de su pecho tampoco estaba tan mal – ¿y por qué estaba él pensando ahora mientras América _estaba parado justo frente a él_? El británico rápidamente cerró su boca y evitó sus ojos, su cara poniéndose más roja que los queridos tomates de España.

Desafortunadamente, parece que no se movió muy rápido. "¡Ahahaha, pareces un pez Iggy! ¿Por qué estás parado así como estas?

_Maldición. Una pregunta. Está bien, no entres en pánico Inglaterra; solo di algo que es técnicamente verdad. _"Esta canción es patéticamente ridícula. ¿'German Sparkle Party'? _Really?"_

_¡Brillante! Eso es perfectamente real y no dijiste nada sobre–_"Además, estas sin camiseta, lo cual es una extremada distracción para mí y francamente, causa estragos en mis capacidades cognitivas." …_Shit._

Aparentemente, ese plan no iba a funcionar muy bien. Inglaterra tardíamente recordó el hecho de que el hechizo declaró explícitamente que sus habilidades para mentir gradualmente irían desvaneciéndose con cada día. Al parecer hoy era el día que se despedía de sus mentiras por omisión.

Afortunadamente, no parecía que América lo escuchara sobre la ruidosa música. _Gracias a Dios por tu pequeña misericordia._

"¡Vamos, viejo pesado!" gritó el país mencionado. "¡Baila!"

"¡No!" gritó Inglaterra de vuelta.

"WHAT?" América respondió, apuntando a su oreja.

"¡DIJE QUE NO!"

"¡SIGO SIN PODER OIRTE!"

"¡DIJE. QUE. NO! ES MUY BLODDY RUIDOSO AQUI DE TODOS MODOS!"

"¡DUDE, NO TE ESCUCHO! ¡CREO QUE ES MUY RUIDOSO AQUÍ!"

"OH, POR–"

Otra vez, Inglaterra fue cortado, esta vez por América inesperadamente tomando su mano y jalándolo a un rincón más callado comparado con la habitación. Se sorprendió con el contacto repentino y se alegraba de que las luces escondieran su sonrojo.

"¡Aquí estamos!" América dijo animadamente, "¡El héroe ha salvado el día otra vez!" Le dio a Inglaterra una sonrisa retorcida y movió las cejas burlonamente. "So, tú piensas que verme sin camisa es… una extremada distracción, ¿huh Artie?"

Todo arruinado. Aparentemente, América _si _escuchó lo que dijo. El sonrojo de Inglaterra se intensificó. "Si…." murmuró, y miró hacia abajo. Vio a América congelarse, claramente no esperando esa respuesta.

Rápidamente, en un intento de arreglarlo, agregó, "G-git, claro que distrae cuando alguien se quita la camisa sin avisar – ¡sin mencionar indecente!" Lo que, por supuesto, era verdad.

Echando un vistazo por sus parpados, vio a América relajarse y recuperar su antigua actitud. _Gracias a Dios por rápido pensamiento. Pero, no estoy seguro cuanto podre hablar con él antes de que termine revelando algo que __no puedo__ cubrir con algo – especialmente no ahora que, aparentemente, no estoy permitido a deliberadamente dejar algo fuera de mis declaraciones._

Inglaterra levantó la vista, a punto de decir algo sobre la música dándole un dolor de cabeza y esperando por ir a casa, pero fue detenido por la visión de América pasando incómodamente su mano por su cabello rubio-miel, alborotando a Nantucket en el proceso.

"So, er, England…." América dijo vacilante, "Yo, uh, quería decirte… Estoy bien contigo siendo gay."

El corazón del país británico se detuvo por un segundo. "¿E-enserio?" preguntó, poniéndose aun mas rojo que antes.

"Y-yeah…." dijo América. Inglaterra no estaba seguro, pero pensó que podía ver un atisbo de sonrojo en las mejillas del otro. "Me refiero, hey, si pensara que alguien gustando de hombres era raro, sería un gran hipócrita."

Inglaterra no le creía a sus oídos. Seguramente América no dijo…. "¿T-te refieres…?"

"Heh, si. Actualmente," América dijo, dando una mirada de conspiración, "Estoy seguro que casi todo el mundo es gay por aquí dude – bueno, eso o bi. ¿No lo has notado?"

Inglaterra solo respondió alzando una de sus infames y gruesas cejas.

América se burló. "¡Y ellos dicen que _Yo_ no puedo leer la atmosfera!"

Según América hablaba sobre tensión sexual y como _obviamente_ había algo entre esta nación y esta otra, Inglaterra no pudo evitar dar una pequeña sonrisa. Es verdad, la había dregado unas cuantas veces, pero sin un daño permanente hecho. Tal vez el aun era capaz de sobrevivir con esa maldición _sin _avergonzarse muy feo (mas de lo que estaba ya, eso era).

En retrospectiva, Inglaterra sabia que el _realmente_ no debió pensar eso. Solo estaba preguntando por problemas, juzgando por los otros dos momentos del día en que un pensamiento similar se le había ocurrido: y esta vez no era la excepción.

"So, uh, ¿por qué corriste, de todas formas?"

Inglaterra se congeló, las palabras haciendo eco en su cerebro.

El miro al expectante americano, dando lo mejor de sí para suprimir las palabras que trataban de salir de su boca. El _no podía_ decirle a América, maldición o no maldición. Pero no había manera que él pudiera resistir; a pesar de luchar contra ella, ya podía sentir a la maldición drenando su resistencia….

"¡A-adiós!" dijo, y corrió tan rápido como pudo de América por segunda vez en tantos días, dejando a la nación con gafas de pie, inmóvil, sorprendido por la abrupta salida. Afortunadamente, la puerta estaba bastante cerca, y él se arregló para salir del cuarto antes de cerrar la puerta y finalmente dejando al hechizo y diciendo que estaba en su mente.

"Yo corrí porque no quería que lo supieras, tu bloddy idiota americano. Te amo desde el fondo de mi corazón, pero yo sé que no me correspondes, así que ¿para qué complicar las cosas? No quería que supieras que era gay, porque tenía miedo que empezaras a sospechar algo." Dio una triste risa mientras se dirigía a la puerta cerrada. "Aun alguien tan irremediable en leer la atmosfera como tu puede ser _tan _ciego.

"No puedo decirte como me siento, porque, honestamente, eres uno de los pocos amigos que tengo (aun si nuestra relación es, bueno, _tensa_ algunas veces, por así decir), y no quiero perderlo.

"I love you America, and I never want you to know."

Con eso, Inglaterra se alejo, tan distraído que no noto por completo que otra nación al final del pasillo había escuchado calladamente todo el tiempo.

* * *

><p>Esa noche, Inglaterra no pudo dormir: pensamientos de los desastrosos pasados días y preocupaciones sobre el mañana llenaron su cabeza. Cuando escucho el característico <em>bong <em>del reloj de su abuelo, repitiéndose doce veces y señalando medianoche, se dio por vencido y se levantó de su cama. Tal vez algo de té (descafeinado, por supuesto) lo ayudaría con los nervios.

Según puso el cálido liquido en la taza (una _adecuada_ taza inglesa de porcelana china, muchas gracias) sus manos resbalaron y accidentalmente algo de te hirviente cayó en su mano. Inglaterra maldijo.

Bueno, al menos, lo intentó.

* * *

><p><strong>Y aqui acaba el segundo :D<strong>

**Debo decir que este fue uno de mis capitulos favoritos c: Y si no traduci la frasesita donde le decia que lo amaba, es porque me gusto mucho como suena en ingles. En español seria algo como "Te amo América, y no quiero que nunca lo sepas" o algo asi. Sep, sigue gustandome mas en ingles.**

**Eso fue todo por hoy. Los leo luego!**


	4. Indirect Lying

**Hi everyone! De regreso! ;D**

**Y aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo de esta linda historia! *se escuchan aplauzos en el fondo***

**Okay, no ._.**

**Como sea, ya saben. Ni Hetalia ni la historia son mios, solo hago esto por diversion y blablabla c:**

**A leer!**

* * *

><p><strong>Indirect Lying<strong>

_América es un imbécil. _"América es un im-" _Bien, entonces: ¡Ese maldito enfadoso de Sealand! _"Ese ma-" _No, eso tampoco funciona. Francia es un pendejo." _Francia es un pe-" _Bollocks! ¿Ninguno de estos funciona? _"Bo-" _¡Maldición! ¡Mierda! ¡Pis! ¡Infierno! _"Ma- Mie- Pi- Inf- Oh, f- ¡AAARRRRRGH!"

_Bueno, al menos gritos incoherentes de frustración parecen funcionar, _Inglaterra pensó con un deje de histeria. El se quedó cerca de toda la noche, tratando de descubrir el catalizador tras su recién descubierta inhabilidad para maldecir, y tratando de descubrir si habían algunas maldiciones o insultos que él pudiera usar sin activar la –ahora familiar– sensación de asfixio de su maldición cortándolo. Ahora, el estaba privado de su sueño e irritado y empezando a realizar la posibilidad de que el tal vez no sea capaz de usar palabrotas otra vez – todas las cosas quedaban, irónicamente suficiente, le hicieron querer nada más que dejar salir algunas palabras en dirección de sus ausentes y tormentosas hadas.

El pudo a regañadientes ver la lógica tras eso. Después de todo, algunas de sus palabras favoritas, como "bloddy" y "barmpot", tienen más significados literales que el uso que él les daba; así que si el objeto o persona que el describía no estaba literalmente cubierto en sangre o un recipiente que contenía espuma de levadura fermentada, estaba mintiendo, no importa que tan indirectamente. Al menos, esa fue su primera teoría.

Como sea, su inhabilidad para usar otras palabras sin un significado alterno, como "idiota" y "bobo", no encajaban con su razonamiento, por lo que se había confundido hasta que la horrible verdad cayó sobre él. Una mentira es algo no real, o algo que alguien cree en no ser real cuando lo están diciendo, ¿no es así? Es decir, si Inglaterra se encuentra incapaz de llamar a Francia estúpido o a América pendejo, solo podía significar una cosa.

El realmente no creía que ellos lo fueran.

_Maravilloso. Ahora incluso mi bloody subconsciente está trabajando en contra mía._

Inglaterra bostezó y miró hacia el reloj; aun habían unas buenas horas para hasta que se tuviera que alistar para irse. El ya podía sentir sus ojos cerrándose y su cabeza empezando a caer del cansancio. _A demás, si yo solo cierro mis ojos un rato…. _él pensó, recargando su cabeza en la mesa de la cocina.

Después, Inglaterra despertó y adormecido miró alrededor del cuarto. Sus ojos eventualmente aterrizaron en el reloj en la pared en la esquina de la cocina. La nación se sentó observándolo por unos segundos, sin terminar de comprender el significado de las manecillas del reloj. Entonces lo golpeó como uno de los globos llenos de agua de América (la broma de April Fool's del año pasado).

Inglaterra iba tarde.

Inglaterra iba muy, _muy _tarde.

"Oh… ¡EXCLAMACION!"

_Estoy en un gran, gran problema, _Inglaterra pensó mientras corría por el camino, metiendo un brazo en su abrigo y sujetando un scone en su boca para comer en el camino.

No había absolutamente ninguna posibilidad de que los otros no notaran que había algo malo con el ahora. Inglaterra _nunca_ iba tarde a una reunión, especialmente no una que él era el anfitrión.

El solo esperaba que pudiera de alguna forma evadir el hecho de que era físicamente incapaz de decir mentiras o detenerse de decir la verdad por mas o menos un minuto. Inglaterra palideció mientras se imaginaba las numerosas posibilidades que varias naciones se den cuenta de su condición. Después de todo, ¿quién _no_ querría tomar ventaja en tal oportunidad?

Efectivamente, a pesar de los intentos de Inglaterra para ser cauteloso y colarse en la reunión sin ser notado, todos los sonido en el cuarto pararon según el abría la puerta cuidadosamente. Empujó la puerta para terminar de abrirla solo para revelar a todos dentro del cuarto observándolo.

Por un momento, nadie se movió, y el retardado se sonrojó. De la nada, Francia apareció a un lado del británico, quien dio una exclamación. _¿Cómo diablos le hace para moverse tan rápido?_

"Ah, _mon cher Anglaterre! _Llegas muy tarde, tu sabes – ¡tan fuera de ti mismo!" Francia dijo medio enserio, moviendo un dedo hacia Inglaterra. Su cara tomó otra expresión. "Tsk, tsk Has sido un mal chico Inglaterra, Tal vez yo debería… _disciplinarte, _¡honhonhonhonhon!" Con una sonrisa picara, el francés se acercó a Inglaterra y le dio en su parte trasera un coqueto apretón.

Inglaterra gritó otra vez y golpeó la mano de Francia, aun más rojo. Automáticamente, trató de maldecir a la sonriente nación frente a él. "¡Déjame en paz, tu est- you blo-!" _Shit. Vamos, Inglaterra, ¡piensa en algo! _"T-tu… er… ¡otra… nación!" Inglaterra terminó débilmente.

Silencio.

Inglaterra trató otra vez. "M-me refiero, tu… rubio peludo… _¡Francés!_" escupió con tanta vehemencia como pudo.

Mas silencio, si Inglaterra pensó que todo el mundo lo estaba observando antes, eso no era nada comparado con la multitud de ojos que podo sentir sobre si en ese momento.

De la nada, el cuarto se llenó de movimiento y sonido.

"¿Inglaterra-san?"

"Oh. Em. Gee. ¡Inglaterra como que, no está totalmente maldiciendo a Francia! O aun, como ¡insultándolo!"

"¡Algo esta terriblemente mal!"

"¡EL APOCALIPSIS, DAZE!... el cual _no _se originó en Corea."

"N' 'sta bien."

"¿Qué pasa en nombre de Gustav Mahler?"

"¡AAAHHHHHHH! ¡YA NO SE QUE ES REAL!"

Algunas naciones estaban corriendo alrededor del cuarto, gritando, mientras otras estaban tiradas en el suelo desmayadas o aun congeladas, boca abiertas. En un lado del cuarto, España estaba agitando frenéticamente a Romano mientras gritaba en su cara.

"Romano, Romano, ¿estás bien? ¡Por favor dile al jefe que estas bien!" Por la falta de respuesta del aun conmocionado sureño, España empezó a sacudirlo aún mas frenético, prácticamente llorando. "Oh no, Roma, ¡por favor dime que no lo tienes también! Waaah, ¡Romano fue infectado! ¡El jefe quiere a su antiguo _tomatito_ de regreso!"

Romano farfulló algo y, predeciblemente, le dio un cabezazo en el estomago a España, gritándole como siempre, "¡DEJAME IR, BASTARDO! ¡MALDICION, ESTOY BIEN!"

En otra parte del cuarto, su hermano agarraba y sacudía a Alemania, quien hacía inútiles intentos de hacerle entender al cobarde italiano que no, Inglaterra _no_ había sido reemplazado por un robot alien intentando infiltrarse en el planeta y robar toda su pasta. Probablemente.

El causante del caos, de todas formas, no prestaba atención a lo que había causado. Eso era porque había sido distraído por el objetivo de sus afectos, quien inmediatamente corrió a través del cuarto hacia él (parándose sobre el inconsciente Francia), tomado la cara de Inglaterra en sus manos, y gentilmente juntado ambas frentes.

"Q-q-que estas…." Inglaterra balbuceó, sintiendo como cada centímetro de su piel estaba ardiendo.

"¡Dude, estas ardiendo!" América dijo, apartándose para mirarlo consternado. "¡Tu cara esta toda roja, y te sientes como si estuvieras a un millón de grados Fahrenheit o algo así!"

Se volteó y gritó a la bola de locura que el cuarto se había convertido. "Okay, todos, ¡Iggy está enfermo! El héroe lo llevará a casa ahora, así que ustedes pueden adelantarse. Peace out, bros!"

Haciendo la seña de paz con una mano, tomó la mano de Inglaterra con la otra y lo jaló fuera del cuarto. Si era posible, Inglaterra se encontraba aún más rojo que antes por el hecho que _América _estaba_ tomando su mano. _América, probablemente no tenía idea del efecto que ese cercano toque estaba causando en el otro hombre.

Mientras América lo jalaba por el pasillo – Dios, el chico era fuerte – Inglaterra abrió su boca otra vez en un intento de protesta, pero fue cortado por América, volteándose y poniendo un dedo en sus labios en un gesto infantil. "Calla, Iggy. Estas enfermo, y el héroe se encarga de personas enfermas. Así que te llevo a casa, y voy a cuidarte hasta que te sientas mejor, ¿okay?" El puso esa deslumbrante sonrisa suya, esa que lucía como si la calidez y luz del sol brillaran desde su cara. Los labios de Inglaterra no pudieron hacer otra cosa más que amago de sonrisa.

_Mírate, viejo, _dijo una parte de él. _El gran Imperio Británico, sonrojado y tartamudeando como una adolescente con su primer amor. Estas con la cabeza deshecha por el chico.*_

_Cállate, _su otra parte respondió elocuente.

Inglaterra se dio cuenta que América seguía hablando. "Y te hare sopa de pollo, y después puedes tomar una siesta o algo, y yo esperaré en tu casa hasta que te despiertes, porque un héroe nunca deja a alguien que lo necesita solo. ¡Va a ser como cuando tú me cuidabas de niño!"

Todas las implicaciones de que estaba haciendo América golpearon a Inglaterra con una sacudida. ¡Se suponía que estaba _renunciando_ a América, no dejándolo entrar a su _casa_! Imágenes de sus días soñados llegaron a la mente del británico, pero rápido los sacó de sus pensamientos.

Sonrojado, Inglaterra trató de soltar su mano del agarre de América, pero el otro apretó el agarre. El, sin embargo, tuvo éxito en obtener la atención de su captor: Confundido, América dejó de caminar y volteando, le dio a Inglaterra una mirada perpleja.

"Dude, ¿qué pasa?"

_Bueno, viendo que le voy a tener que decir la verdad lo quiera o no, debería hacerlo de una vez. Sólo se hombre y dile; él probablemente lo encontrara de cualquier forma._ "Mira, América, Yo… a-agradezco la preocupación…" Maldición, se terminó sonrojando, otra vez. Para ese momento, él terminaría colapsando por toda la sangre en su cabeza, "p-pero realmente no estoy enfermo. Yo… Bueno… La verdad es, la verdadera razón de que haya estado actuando extraño últimamente, es porque las hadas… er… me pusieron una clase de maldición, como vez." El subió la mirada expectante por la reacción de América.

"¡AHAHAHAHAHA!"

Bien. Risas _no_ eran la respuesta que normalmente esperarías de la nación a quien le acababan de decir una forma de debilidad fácil y al parecer in curable. Inglaterra alzó una ceja, perplejo.

Eventualmente, las carcajadas fueron muriendo poco a poco, y América dijo, "Oh man, esa es la excusa más divertida que haya escuchado en mi vida. ¿Hadas? _¿En serio?_ ¡Dude, tú me criaste! ¿No te acuerdas de todas esas veces que hacia tontas historias cuando estaba enfermo y así no tendría que tomar la medicina e ir a la cama más temprano? ¡Pero tú te llevas el premio!" América secó unas cuantas lagrimas de risa de sus ojos, aun soltando suaves risas, y empezó a caminar otra vez. "Hadas. Pfff."

No importó cuanto protestó Inglaterra, América se reusaba a creer que Inglaterra decía la verdad. Eventualmente, paró de luchar y se resignó de la vergüenza e incomodidad que estaba por venir, con la resolución de adoptar un labio superior tieso y manejarlo lo mejor que pudiera.*

Y definitivamente el _no_ estaba esperando por eso. Ni un poco

"Yo _no _necesito una siesta"

"¡Las bolsas bajo tus ojos son enormes, dude! ¿Dormiste siquiera algo la noche pasada, o las 'hadas' te dejaron despierto toda la noche?"

"Tengo que decirte que las hadas están ausentes por el momento" América rodó los ojos, pero Inglaterra lo ignoró. "Y por última vez, ¡_no_! No soy un niño enfermo para ser mimado. ¡Soy un adulto con responsabilidades que debería de estar atendiendo, en vez de estar aquí sentado con mi pijama y comiendo sopa de pollo!"

Inglaterra observó al hombre sentado junto a él, de brazos cruzados. En respuesta, América empezó a poner esa mirada familiar en sus ojos. _Oh no. El __no lo haría.__ No eso; ¡__todo__ menos eso!_

Muy tarde. América había entrado en el modo ojitos de cachorro. La determinación de Inglaterra flanqueó y se fue a la nada, incapaz de soportar el asombroso poder destructivo de esa mirada suplicante.

"Oh… ¡b-bien!" el sopló, sonrojándose por lo que sintió la millonésima vez en el día.

La cara de América se iluminó. "¡Yay!"

"Oh, cállate."

"¡Lo que digas, Iggy-Artie-Eyebrows!"

Inglaterra golpeó a América en la cara con una almohada, después a regañadientes se acostó y trató de dormir.

Para ser honesto, dejar que América lo cuidara no había sido _tan_ malo; bueno, si era_ totalmente _honesto (oh, que irónica frase era para el ahora), era como estar en el cielo. América lo había mimado, hecho sopa, checado su temperatura, le hizo tomar medicina, y también puso una hamburguesa sobre su cabeza otra vez. Era… bueno… adorable, realmente, ver que tan protector podía ser el hombre.

_Detente ahí, Inglaterra. Decidiste que renunciarías a América, y eso es lo que se supone que harás. Estoy seguro que es así de protector con Canadá, o Japón, o Lituania. Esta atención especial que te está dando no significa nada; nada de nada. ¡No dejes que la esperanza suba!_

Si, él iba a simplemente ignorar sus sentimientos por América. Eso era lo que tenía que hacer, el hecho racional. Inglaterra estaba completamente satisfecho con esa decisión; él la había hecho, e iba a atenerse a ella.

Aunque, quizás no haría daño revisar a América una vez más antes de ir a dormir….

Cuidadosamente, Inglaterra se asomó a ver al autoproclamado héroe por debajo de sus parpados. Sonrió al ver que América se dormía rápido, Nantucket subiendo y bajando con cada suave ronquido. De cualquier forma, ver al joven dormir en una silla lo molestó; era difícilmente el lugar ideal para descansar, con cojín o sin cojín.

Con cuidado – aunque, según sabia por experiencia, no muchas cosas pueden despertar a América de su sueño – se levantó de su cama y cargó a la otra nación estilo nupcial, gruñendo del esfuerzo. _Dios mío, que pesado._ Inglaterra llevó a América a la cama y gentilmente lo bajó, poniendo la colcha sobre su cuerpo inconsciente.

Inglaterra vaciló, luego se agachó para darle un beso a América en la frente. "Buenas noches América."

La nación europea se dirigió al sofá y se tumbó sobre él, siendo inevitable el tener una pequeña sonrisa en su cara.

Inglaterra se despertó con una sacudida. Vagamente registrando el hecho de que estaba otra vez en su cama, o la nota que estaba en la almohada a su lado "_Buen intento Iggy-Artie-__Eyebrows__, pero ningún héroe hace a alguien dormir en su sillón, especialmente si están enfermos." _Sintió una extraña presión creciendo dentro de él, como si hubiera un dique mental a punto de explotar. Inglaterra puso sus manos sobre su boca en un intento de detener el hechizo. Implacable, la magia se reveló y luchó, demandando cumplir su tarea hasta que la víctima no se pudiera resistir. Sin poder luchar más, abrió su boca y dejo que el torrente irrumpiera.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey people, tengo algo interesante que mostrarles ;)<strong>

**El otro día, la autora me pidió que si podía pasarles esto c: Es tan linda! A demás es canadiense! :D Bueno, mejor les dejo saber por la nota c:**

"_Hola a todos, esta es geekisthenewawesome, la autora de la historia! Estaba totalmente asombrada cuando Love'sLike me preguntó su podía traducir la historia al español. Yo realmente no le puedo agradecer lo suficiente! Mi español es cerca del no-existe, ahahaha. Soy canadiense, así que aprendemos francés en vez de español, aunque se algunas palabras y frases por aquí y por allá gracias a mis nativos sudamericanos portugueses/españoles/venezolanos! Ella me ha estado traduciendo también los reviews, y les quisiera agradecer a todos por las adorables frases que me han estado dando! Me hace sonrojar muy fuerte / Solo quería decirles a todos que tan halagada estoy de que les haya gustado mi historia y que me estén dando tan hermosos reviews!  
>Así que me iré con una pequeña pista – América no pudo haber sido la nación que escuchó a Inglaterra en el pasillo~ Pero shhh, yo no dije nada ;)<br>-geekisthenewaesome"_

**A que es adorable!**

**Bueno queridos lectores, eso es todo por hoy.**

**Los leo luego!**


End file.
